


Downy

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Slightly longer than a drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: Tim carries a sleep deprived Damian to bed
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Downy

“This is completely unnecessary.” Damian muttered into Tim’s shoulder.

Tim adjusted his grip on the younger boy, “The fact that you’re not struggling shows it is.” 

Damian let out a huff, “There is no need to exude so much energy to escape. I’ll simply-“ a yawn escaped his throat, “I’ll simply disappear once your back is turned.”

A smile formed on Tim’s face as he continued to carry Damian up the stairs. “And then what? You’ll sneak into the cave again?” 

Damian hummed an affirmative, although the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open made this hard to believe, “I need to be ready if father needs my aid.”

Something softened in Tim’s chest, “Bruce is going to be fine, he’s with the league. And if he does need help, Cass and I are on standby.” Tim rounded the corner into Damian’s room, “Besides, even if Bruce does need you, you won’t be much use completely exhausted.”

“You seem to manage.” Damian murmured.

Tim nearly rolled his eyes before realizing that wasn’t quite an insult, Damian must really be out of it. He shifted the smaller boy’s weight to one arm and used the other to pull the blankets back on the bed before laying Damian down and pulling them over him. The older teen turned to leave but damian grabbed his wrist, “'akh li'ab,” Tim froze, looking back at damian with wide eyes, who was struggling to stay awake, “You’ll wake me if something happens?”

There was a pause, and then Tim took Damian's hand. “Yeah, I promise.”

Damian gave a sluggish nod, before slipping into unconsciousness. Before he could doubt himself, Tim placed a kiss on his little brother’s forehead, “I love you too.”

That word rang in Tim’s head for the rest of the night.

'akh li'ab

_Brother_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Arabic, this translation came from my server, if I used it wrong please let me know!


End file.
